School for Mages: Chapter 1
by CEpikachu
Summary: This fic is based on a school in the mdidle of the desert, al lthe magses here will be using YuGiOh! attacks as spells and so on. So enjoy, and comment


-1Chapter 1: Arrival

It It was a bright sunny day as Mika walked up twords the academy staring at it's beauty with intense happiness, her eyes shone brightly in the new morning sun. She stopped and looked up at the academy. Mika had long brow hair, dark hazel eyes. She was medium build and was 15 years old. Mika picked up her bags and continued to walk getting caught up in the crowd she looked up and her eyes met those of a boy and man. The boy was around 16 years old, sensible silvery white hair which seemed to cover the back of his head with greyish eyes. Kaiyo was his name. Kaiyo looked down at the new arrivals and thought as his eyes lingered of two of them  
"What power they have in them.." A man appeared behind him and place d a hand of Kaiyos shoulder before speaking into a phone which echoed around the academy.  
"Would all new students please report to the main hall for a welcome." Mika heard the announcement and walked further into the hall before stopping and looking around and walking into it leaning against the back wall. A boy walked in nervously gazing around before stopping and gazing around wildly. Kaiyo appeared from behind her and leaned against the wall coolly.  
"I would like to introduce you to all the teachers in the academy! He said as a bunch of teacher walked out each bowing before taking their place behind who Mika guessed was the headmaster.  
""Welcome to the academy! You have been chose because you are the best and brightest from all across the globe. My name is Graf Wilhelm, I am the head master of this school, if you have any concerns please feel free to come to me, in addition, I also teach advanced summoning magic classes. However I will not be the only one to learn from. Allow me to introduce the teachers.  
The attack magic teacher, Sanyon Gohyaku!"  
A slender man wearing thick rimmed glasses walked to the front of the stage and took a bow smiling at all the students before him and walking back to his place in the line. Mika glanced at him and thought to herself  
"He looks okay i guess.." she wa still pretty nervous and gaze at the rest of the teacher not saying or thinknig anything  
"The regeneration magic teacher Refill Sukuya"  
A elderly woman with a large white staff stepped forward, bowing politely then like the magic teacher walked back and took his place in the line.  
"The dimensional magic teacher, Syaoran Kurojigen"  
A larger man with long flowing black hair joined his colleagues at the centre stage, bowing like the others and gazing around wondeirouse, pride in his eyes at all the students before him.  
"The physical magic teacher, Chikara Senshiryu"  
A tanned man wearing nothing but a hat, shorts and sandals stepped forward, he smacked a wooden katana on the front of the stage as a form of greeting. Most of the students jumped, expecting a bow like the others. Mika jumped at this as did most of the other students before smiling and relaxing a little.  
"The teleportation magic teacher, Kiros Ichinana"  
A silence fell over the auditorium as the distinct lack of Ichinana began to make Wilheim embarrassed. With a flash he appeared on the front of the stage, taking a bow. The faculty and students alike laughed and applauded at his trick.  
"The manipulation magic teacher, Jin Fukomaru"  
Fukomaru smiled, as he said "I don't feel like taking a bow sir...". He turned to one of the students in the audience. A strange whirring sound started, the student climbed on the stage and took a bow. Unlike Ichinana's trick, no one knew how to react. Let alone the student who realised they had been brainwashed. Wilheim gave Fukomaru a disparaging look before continuing.  
"Finally, the deputy head and martial arts teacher, Kuruneru Sanders!"  
A bald man, the oldest yet, stepped forward. He made no attempt to garner the student's interests, merely bowing and returning. Mika gazed at all the teachers, they all so similar but all so different as well.  
"Anyway, now that's out of the way, to business..." The head teacher said smiling a little down at the students. The chancellor bent over a large wooden crate which the students had been eyes ever since they got in to the academy. He produced a glove inside it and all the students looked confused before he began to explain what it was  
"This is the Mana-Glove. Each student is required to use one. When worn, the glove measures the magical power of the user, the efficiency of a spell cast, and it amplifies their base magical power without the use of a staff. At the front of the stage, you'll see crates of them. In an orderly fashion, each student come out and get one, then return to your position and wait further instructions". Mika saw Kaiyo move forword and snatch a glove putting it on before resting against the wall again, staring up at the headmaster with annoyance. Mika stepped forword and took her glove pulling it on, it fit perfectly.  
"Now, i want you all to relax and charge up your energy or mana in order to settle which dorm you will be put into." Mika began to relax her magic and stored it into her hand, letting the magical flow. Her head began to pound in pain ass the magic flow built up."Stop now!" the headmaster commanded as he held a piece of paper. Which he began to call out the name of  
""...Setsakura Kaiyo, 1-A!"  
Kaiyo smiled a little and walked forword into place of the 1A dorms. So that was his name, Mika thought to herself studding the boy carefully.  
"...Tenjoin Mika.. 1-...C?"  
The headmaster turned to the technician and began to ask him some questions. Mika's reading had been high enough to be in 1-A, 1-B at the lowest, yet she was stuck in the middle dorm. The technician demanded that the machine's choices were logical. Wilheim frowned, however he had an idea. A perfect way to kick the term off, and a way to analyse why the system had put Mika in a lesser dorm.  
He turned back to his eager audience. He read through the remaining students, calling out their dorms.  
"..Nilo, 1-B...and finally Raihono Ichigo, 1-E." finished the headmaster. So the was the nervous boy's name, Mika glanced at him again before shrugging and waiting for the next command placing the list at his side. "Now, to start this year off, we're going to have an exhibition match between two students. I have selected them based on their readings and their historic records. First student, Setsakura Kaiyo!"  
Kaiyo looked up at the headmaster, suspicion crossed his eyes as he glared up at him in annoyance.  
"And the next student is... Tenjoin Mika!" he called out. Mika stood starring at him, wondering if she had heard right, but before she could object to the match Kaiyo approached her as the school began to file out to the main arena talking excitedly about the match.  
"That old man must have some interest in you, Tenjoin. He promised he wouldn't make a spectacle of me unless he had to. Now i want to see your full strength or you might not walk out of there alive." Kaiyo said walking to arena leaving Mika to pick up her bags and staff walking twords the main arena, feeling her heart thumping hard against her chest as nerves began to kick in.


End file.
